


Andskotti vid Elskad

by velmavendetta



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Enemies, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Frenemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velmavendetta/pseuds/velmavendetta
Summary: This is based off of an imagine I saw."Imagine Loki being your enemy with benefits. You two can’t stand each other but you’re very compatible in bed"Let's see where this takes me.





	Andskotti vid Elskad

You stood outside of Loki's door, absolutely fuming. Everything that could've gone wrong in training today went wrong, and Loki never stopped patronizing you for it. You knew the smug bastard was inside, he always retreated back to his rooms when Thor returned. You raised your fist and knocked, knuckles relentless against the wood until he opened it. 

"You fucker-" you began until he cut you off by yanking you into his chambers.

"Can I help you?" Loki asked, eyeing you with absolute hatred. 

"Yeah, you can fucking help me, tell me why you were an absolute asshole today? I thought we agreed to tone it down a bit, make it easier for others to be in the same room as us?" you asked, finger digging into his broad chest.

"Such words from that wretched mouth," Loki mocked, desire beginning to muddle with the loathing in his eyes. 

"Answer me, you glorified Candyland character," you threatened, pushing your finger even deeper into his chest. 

Loki's eyes darkened immediately, and you knew that you weren't walking out of here without marks. He grabbed the hand that was relentlessly digging into his person and yanked you closer to him, bodies flush with one another. You could feel his burgeoning erection on your hip and you rolled your eyes.

"I came here to yell at you, not to fuck you," you cut at him, and he laughed, but there was no joy in the sound.

"You can do them at the same time, wench," Loki said before taking your mouth with his. 

His kisses were brutal, nothing but tongues and teeth and groans. You tangled your hands into his hair, yanking at the roots hard enough to pull his head back. He growled at the pain, and you felt yourself dampen at the sound of it. You used this leverage to bring Loki down to his knees in front of you, wrapping your other hand around his neck and squeezing just enough to make his eyes widen slightly. This was a new side of you he'd never seen. 

"You're my bitch tonight, Laufeyson," you growled. Loki smiled, baring teeth.

"We'll see about that, slut," Loki snarled, his smile turning predatory. He broke your hold on his neck and grabbed the waistband of your yoga pants, yanking them down and scratching you in the process. You inhaled sharply as he buried his face in your pussy, tongue working at your clit and two fingers buried inside you, working in and out with such ferocity it was almost painful. You wrapped your other hand into his hair and threw your head back, revelling in the deliciously sinful things he was doing to you. You were so close, nearly there - 

All of the sudden he was gone. You looked up and he stood in front of you, nose to nose. He reached down and grabbed your ass with one hand and your breast with the other, kneading it forcefully. You forced your lips on his and shoved him onto his bed. You pulled away to remove the rest of your clothing; when you looked back up, he was naked, sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at you hungrily. 

"You're such a beautiful, angry little whore, aren't you?" Loki snapped at you. You rolled your eyes and pushed him flat on his back.

"And you're such an insufferable, bitchy little prince, aren't you?" you snapped right back as you climbed over him, putting your knees at his ears.

"Mmm, I like it when you call me Prince," Loki said underneath you before devouring your pussy once more. Your back arched and you grabbed your breasts, riding his face to completion. You fell onto your hands as you came, a guttural moan leaving your throat. You felt Loki slither out from beneath you and sit on his knees behind you, cock sitting at your entrance. He grabbed your hair and pulled you up to hear him.

"If I wasn't already so desperate for that delicious quim, I'd fill your insolent mouth with my cock," he whispered. You turned your head to speak to him, your lips moving over his.

"Fuck me like you hate me, or I'll flip you around and show you how it's done, cunt," malice dripping from your words. 

Loki sheathed himself completely in one thrust. You both let out moans of absolute pleasure; you at the feeling of being stretched to the brim, him at the feeling of your tight pussy grabbing at him. After a second of adjustment for the both of you, Loki pulled out almost entirely and shoved himself back in, marking the beginning of a brutal fucking. 

Your collective moans bounced off of Loki's bedroom walls. All too soon, he pulled out and pushed you into the mattress. You snarled and then flipped yourself around, not allowing him the chance to fuck you into the mattress like some doll. Loki crawled up your form, biting and scratching your body as he went. He took your mouth in his again, grabbing your hips and lifting them up to his and entering you fully. Loki swallowed your moans as he began his classically savage pace, hands locked firmly on your hips. He released your lips and placed his forehead on yours while your hands sought purchase on his back. You raked your nails down his back and he tightened his grip on your hips.

"Had enough, slut?" he hissed.

"Not even close," you hissed back. Loki picked up the pace and had you hurtling towards your release.

"I'm close, I'm close!" you screamed, your body begging him to give you what you needed. Loki moved his hand towards your clit and used his thumb to rub hard, quick circles around it. Your eyes flew open as you came, triggering Loki's release. You both locked eyes and moaned in tandem with one another. 

You both stared into the other's eyes as you came down from your respective highs. It hit you suddenly that you'd never let him fuck you in missionary before - it had seemed too intimate, and now you knew you were right. You squirmed against him, and he snapped back into reality. He sat up, pulling himself from you and excusing himself quietly to his attached bathroom. You sat on his bed, feeling his cum leak out of you and onto his bedspread. What had just happened was obscene, it was forbidden, but it felt.... right. More right than it had before; ;you'd never cum together, let alone staring into the other's eyes. You shook your head and began gathering your clothes.

Loki stared at himself in the mirror. He had marks all over his body, his lips were swollen and slightly bleeding. Everything physically was normal. That wasn't the first time you'd fucked him, but this was the first time he'd seen that look in your eyes, a look that he saw mirrored in his own. He heard you leave just then, the door closing loudly behind you. Loki sighed and turned on the shower, ready to wash these unfamiliar feelings from his body. 

He could convince himself to keep hating you, just as you'd convince yourself. He wouldn't ever allow himself to think of you again the way he did in that moment - less of an enemy, and more of a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> so... that was something.


End file.
